In general, a ceiling fan motor is an electric equipment installed on an indoor ceiling to rotate fans for air circulation. The ceiling fan motor may be manufactured in structures of various forms. In general, it includes a fixed stator assembly and a rotating rotor assembly installed with blades of the fan.
The ceiling fan motor rotates suspended from the ceiling, and thus it should have a structure that can bear the load of the motor and ceiling fan itself. The conventional ceiling fan motor is disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2008/0203837.
As for the ceiling fan motor disclosed in the above published patent, the patent does not mention a structure for bearing the load of the ceiling fan motor stably, but only discloses a structure of installing an annular base with engage studs in the inner side of the holder (housing) of the rotor, so that the magnet may be positioned easily and fixed in position by engage studs without having to fix the position by clamps until the glue is dried up when applying glue to the magnet. However, the ceiling fan motor disclosed in the patent still applies glue to the magnet, and thus there is difficulty in manufacturing time and work. Also, the housing (holder) of the rotor plays the role of a yoke where the magnet is attached, and this leads the entire holder to be made of a magnetic substance. Thus, there is a disadvantage that the manufacturing cost is high.
In this regard, the present inventors suggest a ceiling fan motor that may solve the above problems and support the motor more firmly.